The Demon and the Mortal
by InuDemon92
Summary: [I'm never leaving Lord Sesshoumaru! I'll be with him forever!] How far is Rin willing to go to make her dream come true?
1. Forever with my Lord

(Authors Note: Dedicated to Rin and Sesshoumaru. I know the first chapter doesn't say that much but the later ones will. ; Enjoy and Review!)

**_Prologue:_**

_"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin rushed up to her Lord's side smiling ear to ear, "Look at these Lord Sesshoumaru!" she held up brightly colours mushrooms from behind her back, "Don't they look delicious?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked away as if not sure how to respond to her, "Drop them," he said coldly, "they're poisonous."_

_Sesshoumaru walked away leaving Rin staring at her hands in surprise, "Ah! Eww!" she threw away the mushrooms and frantically whipped her hands on her kimono, "Thanks you Lord Sesshoumaru! If it weren't for you I'd probably have a major tummy ache right now!" Rin giggled._

_Sesshoumaru kept his back turned. His motionless face concealed a small smile on the inside. She always made him smile, on the inside._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ah! Isn't the sunset beautiful today?" Rin gazed out over the cliff at the disappearing sun taking in its heat and warmth, "I hope Lord Sesshoumaru returns before it gets dark."

Jaken glanced up from polishing his staff, "Lord Sesshoumaru has a lot of business to attend to and doesn't have time to take care of you twenty four hours a day," he said bitterly.

"Really? Then I guess he doesn't have time for you either," Rin giggled and snatched his staff waving it around like a baton.

"Why you disgraceful child! Give that back!" Jaken got up from his ass and chased the girl in circles.

"Say, why is Lord Sesshoumaru always busy now?" Rin said curiously.

Jaken put of his wise face and held his head high, "Good question. You see, one of these days Lord Sesshoumaru will build his own empire then all of his followers will bow down to the great Lord of the West! AHAHAH! And I'll be a noble warrior right by his side."

Rin laughed and raised the staff like a cane, "And I'll be the princess!" playing along with his games.

"Don't be ridiculous Rin! Lord Sesshoumarus Empire will be composed of demons, there's no room for a mortal girl."

Her smile disappeared, "What are you saying? I'm sticking to Lord Sesshoumaru forever," Rin claimed.

Jaken shook his head, "Sad, sad, sad indeed. Listen Rin, right now it's only the three of us, well, maybe four including Ah-Un. But he's going to have millions of followers and a little girl, just wouldn't mix."

Rin shook her head, "You're wrong." The sun had disappearing into the horizon leaving the two in the dark. An owl hooted startling Rin, "You're wrong. Lord Sesshoumaru will never be ashamed of me!" she dropped the staff and ran into the trees.

"Rin! Ah, that bothersome child." Jaken moved his stubbly little legs. It'll be a while before he could catch her. But before Jaken made it past the first tree, "AHHHHH!" he heard Rins ear shattering screams…..

* * *

"Will you idiots speed it up?!" Inuyasha zipped ahead of Kirara for the fifth time, "I'm tired of waiting for you to catch up! Now hurry up!"

Behind him Kirara carried Sango and Kagome, "Geez, doesn't he know no matter how fast he goes without you he wouldn't even know where the jewel shard it?"

Inuyasha didn't need Kagomes senses to find this demon. _It's been pigging out. The air's filled with the scent of a fresh slaughter. But there's something really familiar with it._ Inuyasha picked up the pace ignoring his friends shouting from behind. He followed his nose to a small opening in the side of a mountain, holding his breath as he passed countless slaughtered villagers. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to investigate what was happening and busted his way into the demons lair hoping he wasn't too late to save the familiar scent.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had found Jaken holding his head running around in circles panicking. It was then when Sesshoumaru found out Rin was gone. He trailed her scent past an abandoned village. He had to find her before anything happened to her. Lord Sesshoumaru rarely allowed humans to follow him. But, Rin was special.

He quickened his pace to a sprint. He could sense her fear at that moment. He could hear her screams echo through the trees. They pierced his cold heart. She was screaming for him. Then, the shouting stopped and the trees fell quiet. Sesshoumarus mind froze. _Am i too late?_ He crashed his way gracefully into the lair of the demon. Only to see his hatred brother wielding Tetsaiga in one hand, and Rin tucked under his other arm. Sesshoumaru stared in relief. But his brother's good deed hadn't healed the hatred he had for him. She was safe, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

The girl tucked under Inuyashas arm started to squirm and kicked herself from his grasp, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she seemed to be relieved and ran to her Lord, "I knew you'd come for me!" her smile filled with confidence.

Inuyasha shouted to Kagome safe at the mouth of the cave, "Where's the jewel shard on his body." Rin watched as the woman named Kagome shot and arrow that hit the demons arm. A light overflowed from the cave lighting the night sky. When she was finally able to open her eyes, Rin saw a small shard of something pink shoot out of the demons flesh and into Kagomes possession. The little girl had her first encounter with the power of the sacred jewel shard. _It's beautiful! What is it?_

* * *

Rin had many questions. After the battle, she lay down next to Jaken and tried to get some sleep, "Master Jaken? What was that strange glow of light?"

Jaken was surprised at Rins sudden curiosity, "Um, well, you see, it grants wishes."

"Like a genie?"

"No, more like a power booster."

"Like a spell?"

"No," Jaken sighed, "It's known as the Shikon jewel. Very powerful, even a single shard can boost demons powers by a gazillion and it's also known to grant wishes too," he said trying to make the explanation as simple as possible for the girl.

_I get it. So that's why that boy in red had such a hard time killing it._ She turned and tossed trying to make it all make sense, "So, can anyone get anything they want from it?"

"Yes, yes now go to sleep," Jaken murmured already half unconcious.

The crickets began singing, despite Jakens constant snoring. The warm air surrounded the little girl. It was a perfect night, but Rin didn't feel like sleeping. _If Lord Sesshoumaru got one of those shards, I bet he could build his empire, a better one. And maybe, just maybe, he'd build it fast enough so that maybe, just maybe, I could see it and be a part of it._ Rin hugged her knees. _I want to be with him, and maybe if I help him, his demons won't make fun of him for having me around all the time._ The little girl stood up and tip toed around the sleeping Jaken. _Just you wait Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll help you build your empire._


	2. The Lady with the Jewel Shards

**Chapter two**

_Evil eyes peered out through the bushes at the little girl by the river. She was alone, or at least the demon thought. Thick tentacles shot out at the girl. She turned and screamed, losing her balance and falling into the river behind her. The strong flow swept her away. The demon refused to give up an easy prey and chased after her along the river bank._

_The girl scrambled to meet the bottom of the river, but her feet nearly grazed the bottom. If only she was a foot taller she'd be able to keep her head above water. Just as it started filling her lungs, a strong hand came down and gripped her kimono lugging her out of the water. The next thing she saw was the corps of the demon split in two._

_Lord Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, "Breath, don't go wandering around like that again." Blood from the demon stained his sword._

Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin ran through the forest grounds. Water drops dripped from the sky as she made her way in the direction of the village.

* * *

Rain poured over the village, pounding on the rooftops. It had been morning for a few hours but the sun didn't shine. The trails that lead in and out of the village were smothered in thick mud. The rivers were already flooded. Not a good day to be a drifter. Miroku had managed to find a place for them to stay by 'purifying' the local shrine. But everyone knew he just slapped a few sutras around. "Hopeless" was the word that Shippo used but no one complained. They weren't going to get far in this weather. 

Kagome borrowed Inuyashas kimono. She'd left her bike and back pack outside in the rain. The thick mud pulled at her school shoes, "Great, that's the third pair this week. Oh, gramps isn't going to be happy."

She made her way to her bike, but her backpack wasn't there. Then next thing she saw was the little girl with Sesshoumaru covered in mud digging through her backpack. Kagome reached over and grabbed an umbrella, another useful thing in the feudal era, and opened it over the little girl. Rin stared up at Kagome for a while, and then fainted in her arms. She carried Rin back into the cabin.

_

* * *

I saw her, the lady with the jewel shards. Rin could hear people talking in the distance. Or maybe, they were closer than she thought. _

"Isn't that Sesshoumarus girl? What's she doing here?"

"Hum, I bet Sesshoumaru abandoned her like the last time."

"Inuyasha, don't be rude. She's a little girl."

"She must be exhausted. Feel it, her forehead's pretty warm."

A hand gently brushed over Rins forehead. She cracked open her eyes to see the blazing fire. Her eyes soon adjusted and the blurred faced became clear, "Ka-Kagome?"_ I found her._

"Hush, don't worry, you're safe with us," the lady named Kagome said.

All Rin could do in return for that was nod her head slightly. Her voice felt coarse and her body shivered despite Sangos earlier statement about her being warm. Rin hugged herself realizing she had a thick blanket around her.

"Here drink this," the monk said holding out a stone bowl. Rin could see the steam rising from what she thought was liquid inside. But all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had long realized Rin had gone missing. He'd spotted Jaken, snoring under an oak tree, muttering something about butterflies and daisies. He tried to follow her scent, but the rain had long washed it out. _Where could she have gone?_ He almost blamed himself for leaving her with Jaken. It's true; Sesshoumaru really hadn't been around all that much these past few days. In his thoughts, Sesshoumaru could hear her cry out for him. Her voice echoed through his mind,_ 'Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!'….._

* * *

……. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin murmured while rolled over in her sleep tugging the blanket closer to her. 

Across the room, the others were trying to be as quiet as possible. Miroku broke the silence, "I don't get why she's so fond of Sesshoumaru. Even in her dreams she's shouting out to him."

"Whatever, the rain's letting up so as soon as she wakes up we'll get moving. We obviously can't bring her with us," Inuyasha muttered.

Sango looked at him, "That's true but you can't seriously mean we just leave her here. What if something happens to her? She's just a child, remember?"

"Let's keep her, at least until Sesshoumaru gets here," Kagome suggested.

"Yes, we could take this opportunity to recuperate and gather supplies. Even Kagomes backpack is getting rather small," Miroku added

"Fine, have it your way," Inuyasha wasn't the least bit excited about seeing his brother again. He'd rather avoid any contact he has with him, even if they're blood brothers. He stood up and headed outside, "I need to get some air," Inuyasha called over his shoulder.


	3. Her ugly yet beautiful smile

**Chapter 3**

He remembered the first time he saw her.

_It was through demon eyes. Some usual human would have sprinted in the complete opposite direction, but Rin just looked at him. Not only that, she'd smiled at him. It was an ugly smile, her eye was bruised shut and a tooth was missing, she had problems just to peel her lips apart, but it was a sweet smile from her heart, one that Sesshoumaru would remember forever. He had looked away, not wanting to get further into it. But she returned, the next day._

* * *

The fire in the center of the room began dying out. Rin opened her eyes. Her fever had retreated. Whatever the monk gave her had worked. She looked into the fire for a moment, hypnotized by its flares. Everyone around her was sleeping, had she been unconscious that long? Rin gathered herself and kneeled over Kagome. The tiny bottle with the jewel shards had rolled inches away from her hand. She felt guilty, stealing from the person that had been so nice to her. But she wanted to be by Lord Sesshoumarus side. The shards twinkled as Rin plucked them from Kagomes sleeping bag.

* * *

The rain stopped, but the village was still covered in darkness. Inuyasha leaded against the bark of the tree he was sitting on. _Finally, I can hear again._ He heard the birds chirping, the crickets singing, the wind howling, and the splashing of feet through puddle. Inuyasha looked down to see Sesshoumarus girl, running by, with Kagomes bottle in her hand, "Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

_I did it_. _But he'd coming after me._ Rin squeezed her eyes together and ran as fast as she could, gasping for breath. _Lord Sesshoumaru!_ Suddenly, she bumped into something hard. She tried to back away but Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground, "I knew it, it was some sort of trick wasn't it? Did Sesshoumaru send you?" 

Rin squeezed the tiny bottle in her hands and didn't say anything. _Lord Sesshoumaru! Help me._

"Listen you, I don't know what Sesshoumaru wants with jewel shards but I suggest you give them back," Inuyasha really hope she'd just give up. He didn't want to hurt her, "Why do you need the jewel shards?" he said rather softly.

Rin looked at him, "I-I just want to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever," she said weakly.

Before Inuyasha could ask anymore questions, a whip of light came across and slashed his arm. Rin dropped to the ground, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha turned to see his half brother with a furious look in his eyes, "How dare you put your filthy claws on Rin." Sesshoumaru didn't give him a chance to think of a good response and lashed out with his whip of light.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha dodges drawing the Tetsaiga, "What took ya? We've been waiting for you to take the damn girl back."

One of Inuyashas swings swung over Rins head. The girl whimpers and scrambled her way under a fallen tree that was blown over by the storm. _Why are they fighting? Lord Sesshoumaru, stop! I'm safe, I'm okay!_ She screamed out in her mind but the blows of the Wind Scar and the clashes and blades kept her from hearing herself even in her own mind. Rin held her head and tried to block out the noises.

Sesshoumaru managed the graze Inuyashas bans throwing him off balance. He saw his opportunity and directed a Dragon Strike at him. Inuyasha panicked and threw himself to the left just barely missing the blow. His cloth of the fire rat protected him from the flares emitted by the attack. He flew backwards to see the next target off the attack, a fallen tree that was blown over by the storm, _with the girl behind it._


	4. in the path of the Dragon Twister

**Chapter Four**

Everything seemed to freeze at that exact moment. Rin, still huddling for protection under the log, didn't know to move away from the path of the attack. The jewel shards gave off a pure light as if reacting to her fear. Sesshoumarus heart nearly stopped though he refused to show it.

His dragon strike tore through the ground as Sesshoumaru started sprinting towards her. It was obvious to anyone that he wouldn't make it in time, or just the timing to get blown to pieces with her. But he still ran for her anyways. The glowing thunder finally clashed with the wood splintering it to pieces. Sesshoumaru reached his hand out. He could feel the burn of his own attack……

_He'd saved her many times from demons and bandits. She seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble like that. She was only a human girl. He had thought that once she grew older, somehow, she'd be able to care for herself maybe in a village or just by traveling. But for now, she was with him, and he allowed her to remain with him as long as she wanted. And she'd die an old age or after she leaves him by some unfortunate accident which will be out of his reach. But he ever thought it'll be his attack at kills her_.

Sesshoumaru fell through the log. Bits of wood smashed as he landed. He looked behind him. A large pile of burnt ash was all that remained._ Is she really gone?_ He asked himself as if searching inside himself for the answer. The wind blew down answering his question. A peek of a red kimono billowed out. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.

Inuyasha bursted out from under the pile of ash. He coughed rubbed the dirt from his eyes. In one hand, he held the sheath of Tetsaiga, in the other; he held a bundle of something wrapped in his kimono. _I must be crazy_, he thought to himself. _That was the dumbest thing I've every done in my entire life._ He wheezed and slipped Tetsaiga and sheath back into his belt.

Rin fell out from under the cloth of the fire rat. She was full of scraps and bruises, but she was alive, still holding the bottle of jewel shards. Sesshoumaru saw his business there was done. He turned and walked away called over his shoulder, "Come Rin."

Rin gladly jumped from under Inuyashas kimono to follow him but Inuyasha grabbed her again, "Just hold on a second. She still has something that belongs to me."

Rin didn't answer and shook her head. Sesshoumaru spoke for her instead, "Take your hands off her."

"Excuse me! You wouldn't have said that a few minutes ago when your own attack almost killed her."

Sesshoumaru hesitated before saying _his_ show of gratitude, "I am grateful you saved her, however I never asked you to do so, since it was your decision. Let her go."

"I didn't save her for you!" Inuyasha snapped, "I didn't it for the jewel shards. This little brat stole them from us. If she'll hand them over, I'll gladly let you two go off to your own business!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin asking the question that didn't need to be said. Rin rubbed the tiny bottle, "I only wanted to help. Master Jaken said that-that I wouldn't be around to help you with your empire, so-so…."

"Rin enough," Sesshoumaru turned away, "As if I, Lord Sesshoumaru, would stoop so low as to use something as pitiful as this to make me stronger. I will build my empire on my own strength." He continued to walk away.

Rin looked after him, "Lord Sesshoumaru," she dropped the little bottle and chased after her Lord.


	5. My Rin

**Chapter Five**

The sun had finally cleared, the rooster finally called, the villagers returned to their usual daily work as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha waddled back to the village, dazed, with the jewel shards in one hand. He hadn't bothered to put his kimono shirt back on, and had it swung over one shoulder. In his eyes, he seemed to be hard at thought

No matter how hard he tried, he could never fully understand his brother, nor that little brat that traveled with him. But what surprised him was, when Sesshoumaru leaped into the attack, he felt that they somehow shared something in common. Sesshoumaru cared for Rin in some weird way, just as Inuyasha cared for Kagome and the others. Maybe, just maybe they weren't that different as Inuyasha first thought.

The next thing he saw, apart from the dirt path that he was so concentrated on, was Kagomes furious face, "So," she said sarcastically with more anger than amusement, "That's where the jewel shards went. You could have at least told us you took them so we wouldn't have had to turn the village upside down searching for them! Uh, you are hopeless!"

Inuyasha looked up at her taking her criticism rather well. He didn't have the energy or mind to explain to her what had happened. He simply tossed the jewel shards into her hands, "Here, their all there if you were thinking about accusing me of taking one," he said rather dully and walked away. _I need sleep._

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin had been walking for a while now. They hadn't said a word to one another since the incident. Rin just felt awkward. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to know, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said as quiet as a mouse.

He didn't answer, but kept his eyes on the road ahead.

She gulped, "One day, when you build your mighty empire, would I be able to be a part of it? Would you be ashamed to have me by your side?" She felt their difference in race for the first time.

Sesshoumaru still didn't look at her, still concentrated on the road.

"I don't want to leave. But if you really want me to, then, I don't want other demons to make fun of you because I'm around," Rin choked back tears.

He still didn't answer.

Rin couldn't take the pressure anymore. She wailed out, "I don't want to be useless! I want to become strong, so I could do something for you! Something useful!" She used her dirtied kimono to whip the tears from her face, but left streaks of dirt instead.

Sesshoumaru still didn't look down but held his hand over her head, "Use my sleeve, it's cleaner than your."

Rin sniffled and gently whipped her face being careful not to make a mess of his clothing.

"Don't worry about that sort of stuff right now," her Lord placed his hand on her head, "You may leave whenever you wish, and I won't stop you." He finally looked down.

Rin looked up, almost surprised. Her face then changed from stunned to pure delight. She gave him that same smile she gave him years ago when they first met under that tree. Her face was even bruised like before, but his words had healed her pain.

Sesshoumaru softened his eyes a little. He rubbed her head gently. _You have grown. One day, some day, you will want to leave and search for a life of your own. I won't stand in the way of that. But for now, rest assured, I will protect you until then, my Rin._


End file.
